


【卓鹤】柠檬红茶

by Arashio



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashio/pseuds/Arashio





	【卓鹤】柠檬红茶

仝卓被高天鹤推在床上亲吻的时候就已经预料到了这个局面。上海场结束后声入人心巡演正式结束，他的鹤儿不可能不难过，但是他没想到的是在酒桌上高天鹤可以直接向仝卓求婚。

“那么仝卓，你愿不愿意把我项链上的这个戒指戴到我手上？”

是这样说的，那时蔡程昱学着马佳的样子用筷子敲着杯沿用男高音哦哦哦地起哄，鞠红川一脸过来人地看着他俩，阿云嘎献宝一样的“你看我说他俩今天要有事儿吧”换来郑云龙一句“是是是，你啥都知道行了吧”。仝卓在起哄和祝福声中把高天鹤项链上的铂金戒指摘下，又单膝跪地将它戴在高天鹤手指上。

他拥抱住高天鹤时高天鹤几乎要将全身的力气都压在他身上，仝卓觉得高天鹤要给他的远远不止一个猝不及防的反向求婚。

 

 

 

事实证明确实如此。高天鹤不知道为什么这样着急，将仝卓推在床上就俯身下去索吻，舌尖缠得又湿又热，双手不安分地解着仝卓的衬衫。仝卓被过于主动的高天鹤惊到，然而身体先理智一步给出了反应——他手臂一用力就反客为主将高天鹤压在了身下，衬衫被毫不留情地甩到地上，仝卓指尖从高天鹤脸颊滑过，一直滑落到颈侧，而后是锁骨，再然后是高天鹤胸前早已充血变红的凸起。

仝卓无师自通地含住一侧的红豆，在齿列来回碾着啮着，湿软的舌尖让高天鹤发出一声低喘。仝卓听到高天鹤反应后变本加厉，高天鹤不自主地挺着腰把自己的乳尖向他口中送，他便伸过手去抚摸高天鹤敏感的背脊。高天鹤其实很瘦，背上有一条凹陷的阴影，像是白沙中的一弯河水，仝卓沿着那河床弹一首钢琴曲，弹得高天鹤不住地躲。

手掌向下滑动，摸到了高天鹤的腰窝，而仝卓在高天鹤刻意练过的胸肌上留下一个咬痕后唇齿便继续向下游移。他舌尖抵到高天鹤的腹肌上时高天鹤的喘息忽然带了哽咽，浑身上下抑不住地颤抖，他忽然挺起了胸膛像是要将自己拗过去，复又重重砸回床上。

仝卓心中疑惑，伸手探向高天鹤宽松的运动裤内，高天鹤却忽然起身，不顾仝卓愣住的表情逃进浴室，关上门后浴室里才传来一声：“我先洗个澡。”

 

 

 

好事进行到一半被打断总是让人恼火的，更何况这是仝卓和高天鹤的第一次。他们两个人在一起已经至少半年，但是他们在肉体上的关系却仅限于接吻和拥抱。仝卓还以为是高天鹤心里有过不去的坎，想着等到慢慢解开高天鹤的心结也不迟，然而高天鹤现在的行为却让他疑惑中带着些恼怒。

干什么临阵脱逃？仝卓不解，却仍然耐心地坐在床上等高天鹤给他一个解释——高天鹤总不能一辈子都躲在浴室里不出来。

水声停了许久之后高天鹤才从浴室中走出来，只围着一条宽大的浴巾。他本来就很白，身上带着氤氲的水汽显得他几乎要透明。高天鹤跪在床上，膝行到仝卓身前，再一次俯下身吻他。

这个吻带了三成的力气，仝卓几乎要怀疑自己和高天鹤是不是有什么永世不能解开的深仇大恨。他被高天鹤带着摸他的胸他的腰他的臀，而后高天鹤身体放得更低，隔着布料去抚摸那蓬勃的一包。

和高天鹤一起买的休闲裤被褪下，高天鹤隔着一层内裤费力地将那一团东西含在口中，却无奈他的嘴实在太小，只能在内裤上留下晶晶亮一层水渍。他索性直接从内裤中掏出仝卓的那根东西，试探地舔上冠状沟，学着之前看过的片子舌尖绕着前端打转，然后舔湿了整根，皱着眉艰难地将他含进口中。

高天鹤嘴小，喉咙也浅，再努力也只是勉强含进去半根，额前的刘海垂下来扫过仝卓的皮肤，仝卓强行抑制住自己送胯的冲动，喘着粗气，由着高天鹤将他的性器含在口中来回地吞吐。没过多久高天鹤的两颊就开始发酸，却还是没有停，而是深吸一口气，试探性地给仝卓来了个深喉。

假声男高音的喉口炽热而柔软，仝卓险些交待在里面。爽过之后便是大惊，仝卓钳起高天鹤下巴让他离开自己的性器，难以置信地看着他：“鹤儿，你还要不要嗓子了？”

高天鹤眼中却忽然出几分孤注一掷来。他推开仝卓，居高临下地看着他，眼里还因刚刚的生理反应含着一汪眼泪。他解开腰上围着的洁白浴巾，动作缓慢得像是在进行某种仪式，毛绒织物落在床上之后仝卓不可置信地睁大了眼——

他看到高天鹤的阴茎之下，有一朵已经微微湿润的花。

高天鹤看似平静地问他：“那你还要不要我了？”

 

 

 

仝卓扶着高天鹤的腿根，轻吻高天鹤的额头：“鹤儿，我要进去了。”

他没想到高天鹤屡屡拒绝他们之间的性爱居然会是因为这个原因，想到这里他就更加心疼高天鹤如今对他的一身孤勇，他的鹤儿怕他害怕怕他嫌弃自己舍得放下身段来给他口交，那他更没有理由拒绝这样的高天鹤。

高天鹤的穴从未被使用过，仝卓扶着性器缓缓顶进去，湿热的内壁挤得他头皮发麻。仝卓俯身吮着高天鹤耳垂，柔声哄着他放松，但是并没有什么效果，高天鹤如今带着恐惧，虽然情感上已经对仝卓敞开了但是生理上还没有。仝卓忽然想到刚刚高天鹤诱人的震颤，男中音故意压低了嗓子：“刚刚你是被我吻得高潮了吗，鹤儿？”

高天鹤身体一瞬间绷紧，又将仝卓的性器吞吃下去一部分，仝卓伸出手去抚弄高天鹤尺寸勉强达标的阴茎，高天鹤几乎要在这样的刺激下哭出声来。花穴很快接受了外来的侵略，仝卓见高天鹤没有那么痛苦便开始小幅度地抽送，却没想到高天鹤敏感如斯，他第一次擦过高天鹤的敏感点时高天鹤就哭叫着射了出来，同时穴中一股水淋在仝卓的性器上，仝卓拔出时高天鹤正半力竭地喘着气，于是那些液体就顺着穴口淅淅沥沥流出，在酒店的床单上洇出的一小滩。

仝卓就着这湿润再次顶进，却是开始毫无预料地大力抽插，高天鹤翻手揪着枕头疑心自己要被顶进床头的柜子里。随着爱液流出的还有处子的血，仝卓用手指沾了那血抹在高天鹤乳粒上，然后随着几乎连根拔出又连根没入的冲撞顶和高天鹤交换一个绵长的亲吻。

他的高天鹤把一切都交给了他，包括他不可告人的秘密，包括他的处子之身，包括他整个下半辈子绵长的时光。仝卓这才回答高天鹤的问题：“不管你是什么样，我都要你。”然后随着高天鹤抽搐着身体夹着腿的第二次高潮他补充了一句，“看，鹤儿，现在是你在要我了。”

假声男高音的一把好嗓子现在只能发出莺啼一般的啜泣，高天鹤感受到仝卓的频率加快，主动地将长腿盘上仝卓腰间。仝卓不解，拍拍他叫他放开，高天鹤艰难地撑起上半身，双臂环住仝卓的脖颈，永远像是含着泪光的眼睛直视着仝卓：“留在里面，卓儿……我要你留在里面。”

仝卓被这一句话激得发了狠，最后的几下高天鹤恍惚觉得要将他撕裂成两半。随着仝卓的到来高天鹤迎来他今晚的第三次高潮，精液。他被仝卓圈在怀中，身体还因着高潮的余韵而震颤，浑身上下都湿淋淋。

 

 

 

高天鹤几乎脱力，仝卓只能打横抱着他去浴室做清理。刚刚还在床上哭得梨花带雨的高天鹤坐在仝卓怀中，任凭仝卓缓缓揉着他头上的泡沫。他有些困了，闭眼要睡，然而又被仝卓捞了出来。  
“马上洗完了，别困，一会回床上睡。”

高天鹤不顾自己一头的泡沫蹭着仝卓，困得直恍惚仿佛没有意识到自己在说什么：“你今晚怎么只有一次？别人不都好多姿势好多次。”

仝卓危险地笑了笑，只可惜高天鹤后脑勺上没长眼睛看不见，他忽然掬起一捧水倒在高天鹤头上替他冲泡沫，然后低头在高天鹤肩上不轻不重地留了一个齿痕：“鹤儿还和别人做过？”

“我没有，我看电影里说的……”高天鹤意识到自己好像说错了话，声音渐渐微弱下去。他怎么能说出自己为了这一天观摩学习了多少非法小电影，256G内存的手机险些放不下。

“放心，鹤儿，我没有怀疑你和别人，我知道你是爱我的。”仝卓说着忽然站起身，随后又把湿淋淋的高天鹤从浴缸里捞出来，手从后面与高天鹤的十指相扣，又按着他的手将他压在浴室的墙上，“我只是想让鹤鹤知道，你男人也不是一夜就这一次、这一个姿势的。”

两枚铂金戒指轻轻撞在一起，二人的手交缠紧握，一如全世界只剩下他们这一对爱人。

 

 

 

End.


End file.
